


Rules Of Attraction

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jeff and Jared passes Jensen around them like a sex toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Of Attraction

It was not the liquor in Jensen’s veins that encouraged him to do this. It was the lust, the pleasure; a fire in his heart that burned like a fever to bring him out of the dark. It was the way his boyfriend drops a kiss against the back of his neck, a brief brush of lips that makes his knees turn to Jell-O. It was the way Jeff dropped to his knees behind him and leaned in, licking him soft and slow, teasing him, a promise of the pleasure to come on this night. 

The thought of being Jeff and Jared’s sex-toy for the evening lit up his body with desire and passion. It’s a fantasy he has that Jeff and Jared know, and he hopes they will give him what he wants so that he may indulge in the fetish tonight. The door to their motel room is slightly ajar, and Jensen waits with bated breaths to see if Jeff will take Jared up on their offer. 

Jensen is tied up, unable to move; his ass in the air and his hole lubed up and tingling, hungry for a hard, wet cock. He’s kneeling on all fours on the bed, hands bound behind his back with black leather straps. A creamy wet spot soaks the sheets beneath him from being brought to pleasure by Jared’s hand, made hard but unable to come. His cock bobs hot and hard as they wait patiently.

They had extended the invitation to Jeff earlier in the day, once when Jared sent a filthy photo of Jensen wearing a pretty red thong while deep throating a dildo with the caption ‘Wanna play?’ and then later when he sent a ten second video of Jensen tied up with white rope and sitting on Jared’s lap squirming as he was impaled on his dick—Jared spoke to the camera, purring “One cock will not satisfy him, Jeff. He needs two cocks stuffing his pretty hole, wanna join me?” 

They had not heard back from Jeff, and now all they can do is wait to see if their on-screen daddy will come to play. Jared sits in the chair next to the bed stroking his throbbing cock and caressing his balls, eyes nearly black with lust. He knows Jensen is waiting and wondering when he is going to get fucked—if at all. 

Jeff has yet to show up, and they are beginning to think he will not...but then Jared hears footstep outside in the hall. A hushed breath, then he sees Jeff enter the bedroom. A latch and a lock, privacy given to them as Jeff enters the domain of sex. Jared sees Jensen shaking, and knows his lover wants it so badly. 

“Take him,” Jared commands Jeff. He jacks his thick, long cock and moans as the pleasure tingling in his body warms. 

Jeff walks closer, and he doesn’t say anything. He stands behind Jensen, admiring the beautiful view of a pert ass and smooth-shaven balls. The first touch to his ass startles Jensen, a quick smack across his bottom that makes his ass jiggle, and he gasps, but like a startled horse he settles when a soft, warm hand brushes across his bare skin. 

Jared hears Jeff’s belt buckle clink and sees his pants pushed down to his feet. Jeff slicks up his cock with the bottle of lube left on the nightstand; No foreplay, no waiting...Jensen is slick and open, thanks to Jared, his hole twitching with the needy want of a hard cock fucking him raw. Jeff shoves his cock deep inside Jensen, takes hold of his hips and pounds into him hard and rough, and he’s in control. He rams in with a violent screw of his hips, which earns him a wail of pleasure from Jensen. Jeff’s thrusts ratchet up, harder, faster, his hand coming down hard on Jensen's ass to spank him as he hits Jensen’s sweet spot over and over.

Jensen takes it, moaning so pretty, his cock swollen and balls tingling as the pleasure shoots down his spine. Jared sits and watches, tugging his cock while enjoying the sensual view of his beautiful lovers. Jensen gets lost in the sensation of pleasure rushing through his body, the painful stretch of his hole around Jeff’s big cock, his balls tingling with warmth. Jensen’s breath is punched out of him with every deep, ramming thrust of Jeff’s cock, and he doesn’t notice Jared moving closer to the bed until he feels lips on his neck. 

The leather straps binding his arms are slowly being pulled away, and he wants to protest--he loves being helpless and at his lover's mercy--but when he whimpers in protest Jared lovingly shushes him and kisses his cheek. Free to move, Jensen kneels up to meet Jared's height and gets in a few kisses to Jared’s lips; he gasps and moans as Jeff fucks into him, and his sounds are captured by Jared's lips as they kiss. Jeff drapes himself over Jensen's back kissing his neck and nipping the freckled flesh as Jared kisses Jensen. 

Jared's kisses are like candy, so honey sweet that Jensen nearly finds himself addicted. He kisses with passion, nipping Jared's lip, and he couldn’t hide his pleasure in the mewls moans slipping past his lips as they kiss. Jeff moans as Jensen's hole clenches around his thickness, and his hips grind in circles as he slows his pace a little to rub his cock over that little sweet spot inside of Jensen that makes him moan so pretty. It isn’t long before Jensen’s begging Jared to fuck him as well, one cock will not satisfy him—he needs to be fucked raw and spread wide. 

With a little maneuvering from his stronger lovers, Jensen finds himself pinned between Jeff and Jared. Jared slides in slowly, Jensen's rim spreading wider to accommodate the extras thick flesh, his cock brushing against Jeff's, and a growl vibrates from his chest with the sensation of Jensen's hole so hot and tight around his dick.

Jensen is sandwiched between Jeff and Jared, penetrated by both their manhood and stuffed full to the point his belly is fully bulged with their thick cocks pressed against his inner wall. Underneath Jensen, Jeff can feel their cocks through Jensen’s tummy, and his body quakes with pleasure as their dicks rub inside Jensen and brush against his sweet spot as they fuck into him simultaneously. Jared grinds into him from behind him, holding onto his hips tightly while Jeff's kisses his sweet soft lips. 

Jensen cried out in pleasure as their grinding cock fuck into him, balls heavy and his dick throbbed so hard and hot he was torn between pleasure and pain. He's on the edge of coming, had been hard since before Jeff arrives, and Jared doesn’t stop his thrusting, but instead fucks deeper and faster into him as Jeff's hips snap quickly, groaning as Jensen's hole flutters around his girth. He was so hot he could feel trickles of sweat dripping down his spine, between his shoulder blades, his body shaking with toe-curling pleasure. 

Jared’s teeth found Jensen’s earlobe, giving it a playful tug along with a another deep thrust, his chest pressing into Jensen’s back to feel his gorgeous muscles flexing as pleasure-drenched moans brush past Jensen’s pretty soft lips. Jensen purrs and shivers as Jared’s warm naked body spread over his nude back, and when Jeff nuzzles his cheek and growls lustfully, his unshaven prickly face brushing soft skin, Jensen feels his orgasm coil in the pit of his belly. 

Not letting up, Jeff and Jared pound into Jensen in sync as they pepper his lips and neck in passionate kiss, and Jensen finds himself clinging to Jeff as his orgasm roars to life, feeling his balls tighten up as his orgasm sparks. Jensen is making just as much noise as his lovers, whispered grunts and groans, pleasured sounds rippling through the space between them. The big hunks thrusts in time, impales Jensen deep and rough, eliciting a passionate moan from between his pink lips. 

They are dominant beast’s bed, pinning him between their bodies while they growl and bite his lips as they fuck him so hard he will be sore and limping the next day. Jared's hips bucked at a particularly strong vibration rushing through his body, and Jensen cries out in pleasure, his cock drooling as Jared goes deeper, filling him up completely as Jared's twists his hips in screwing figure eights, and Jensen wails as his sweet spot is rubbed so deliciously perfect. 

Jeff watches Jensen’s face, taking in the beautiful blush on his freckled cheeks his green eyes blazing junkie bright, sparkling in green jewels. He growls, “Come for us, baby boy,” as Jared fucked into Jensen, and he feels every muscle in Jensen’s body tense as their lover cried out his orgasm. 

Jensen spills creamy-sticky between them, shaking as pleasure ripped through his entire body. He groans as Jared and Jeff carry on fucking him, his dick twitching weakly, leaving sticky cum-trails on his tummy. Jensen wants his lovers to come as well; he clenching his hole around them, his teeth set to Jeff's neck to leave love bites as Jared thrusts in, jacking his wet length out of Jensen and bringing himself off with his hand to cream Jensen’s pretty ass. 

Jared's mewls as his strokes his cock, pleasure tearing through his body like a lightning strike as his balls tighten, spurting out globs of cum onto Jensen’s asscheeks as Jeff fucks Jensen. The bed is jarred by his movements as he grips Jensen’s hips to hold him still as he pounds into him, and Jared delight in the whimpering and panting coming from the older man as Jeff's orgasm tingles in his balls. 

Jared tugs his dick lazily as his gaze sets on where Jensen and Jeff are connected, the thick vein spanning up the throbbing flesh pulsing as Jeff's orgasm claims him. His thrust are erratic as he comes and he just pounds into Jensen as the younger man moans lustfully, lips sucking wet love marks into Jeff's neck as he feels the wet warmth soak his hole. Jeff rides out the aftershocks slowly, his oozing cockhead lazily sliding in and out of his cum-drenched hole. The touch is so soft, the grinding of his hips to brush the tip of his manhood against Jensen’s sweet spot makes him groan. 

Collapsing in a huff, all three men lay tangled up together. Jeff palms Jensen's cheek and brings him into a sweet kiss, and Jared joins in with his lovers for a three way kiss. 

Jensen is boneless from a pleasant fuck, and a blushing smile dances on his lips as Jared praised him lovingly for being a wonderfully, good boy while Jeff kisses him sweetly. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/1514.html?thread=1367274#t1367274)


End file.
